How Can We Survive?
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: When the world is as if hell has come to the surface, how can people survive. People were changed and now they're monsters. Two brothers trying to survive and find people who aren't killing creaters. AU. (I'm not good at summarys, also I didn't know what to title this) *Language*


**I probably shouldn't be writing a new story , but I got bored and I came up with this. Tell me if you like it or not. **

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

"Fuck!" I screamed as I tripped into a rose bush. "Why is it when I'm in a hurry I – owe – trip into a fucking bush. Let alone a rose bush. Owe! Owe! Owe!" I stumbled to get up fast, before they caught up to me. I could hear them getting closer. _Time's running out. Come on! Get up!_ I finally got to a standing position, but it was too late. They were here. "So this is it. This is how I die?" I laughed a little. "Never thought it would have ended like this." They were a few steps away, meaning there was no escape they'd just pull me back and rip me to shreds. There were five of them. Big and bulky and what seemed to have been once male. Their eyes were yellow with a dark green border. The layer of skin that they had left was oozing with green like substances that made me sick to my stomach. And they had no clothes on which made me even more sick.

I was ready to try to run when one of their heads spurted ugly green. "Wha-" Another man went down in a green puddle and the other three fell straight to the ground. "What the hell?" I looked around franticly trying to find the source of what was killing my enemies.

"Oh yeah!" A voice shouted. I saw a guy around my age walk out from behind a building. "You're lucky I was here or those creatures would have killed you." His dark short hair was rough and it sure needed a comb. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dark brown pants and black combat boots. As he walked closer I could see his emerald green eyes looking at me suspicious. And he looked of a Spanish descent. "You alright?" He asked. "They didn't harm you did they?" He clenched his gun tighter.

"No. No it's okay. I was not harmed in anyway." I reassured him.

He sighed. "Oh, good." He relaxed a little. "So, um…..hola."

"Hi?" I said picking out all the thorns. "OWE!"

"So you kind of ruined my rose bush…" He said casually.

"What?!"

"That rose bush was mine."

"Who the fuck grows a rose bush in a hell like this?!"

"I like growing things…" He shied away the question. "Well now that you're okay I'm gonna go, adios." He waved.

"Wait!" I said. "I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to people anymore." He nodded, understanding. "Do you have other people that you are with?" I was eager to know if there were more people out there then just us.

"Si." He said. "They're a little ways away at a camp."

"Really?!" I jumped at him.

"Si, why do you ask?" He watched me cautiously.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I was wondering if I….well I have a brother and it's been us since… but we also pick up this stupid Brit….well I was wondering-"

"Of course!" The Spaniard smiled.

"We can?" I really wanted my brother to be safe.

"Si, you can come live with us." He said. "Name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He held out his hand.

I hesitated but I took it. "Lovino Vargas."

* * *

_It's been a few years, maybe around three. I'm not really sure. When the world goes to hell I don't think you'll keep track of how long it's been since you arrived. _

_Feliciano, my brother, and I were young; me seventeen and Feli fourteen years old. We look alike but at times I think we aren't related at all. He's somehow always happy in this world. Walking around like nothing had every happened. Like no one was turned into monsters by the radiation. Like our world didn't destroy ourselves because they were assholes that thought it would be a good idea to blow up all the nuclear power plants. Yeah, because that was a good idea. So many people were now creatures unrecognizable. From what we've seen we can tell that this creature's DNA is spreading, or reproducing itself. It's adapting to survive. And if you get any scratches from it then you're a goner and you should just kill yourself._

_Feli and I have wondered around trying to find something better but we've had no luck. All I want is Feli to have a good life with people. At times I feel as if the world before had never existed; as if it were a dream and we only woke up three years back. _

_I was starting to wonder if we were the only ones out there until we found Arthur. He was curled up in a gutter unconscious. He was so skinny that he looked younger than his actual age, which was fifteen. He hadn't eaten in days. So we took him in and fed him half our stock. He was grateful and said he'd stay with us until he could repay us. But I think he didn't want to leave because he was alone and we were the only humans he'd ever seen for a long while._

_We all knew what we were going through and preferred not to talk about it. Feliciano was the one who saw our parents get ripped to shreds and I was the one to stumble upon them. I found Feliciano curled up in the corner with a gun in his hands and the creature by his feet. I think it was too much for him to handle and his mind suppressed the memory. And that's why I don't like talking about it. And when I go out on raids to find supplies I make him stay with Arthur. He knows about the creatures but he can't remember what happened to our parents. So I wouldn't tell him the truth. I didn't think he's ready. I wanted him away from everything and so when Antonio told me about his camp I was ecstatic. I thought that maybe it was a safe place._

* * *

**A Year Ago**

"Feli, come on! They're coming. We need to leave now!" I pushed him out the door. Or at least you could call it a door. We'd been living in a really run down shed. There weren't more than five boards covering us from the weather of the world. And its roof was barley leaning on those boards.

"Fratello?"

"Just do as I say, okay?" Feliciano nodded to that. He knew what was coming was dangerous. I told him that he always needed to do as I told or else it might get us killed. And I'm glad he doesn't fight me because it would have wasted precious time. We ran out into the open world.

Nothing much there. Fields of empty grass which turned brown, reflecting the world. But just beyond that grassy field was a forest of tall barren trees. We needed to get there. Because if we did we'd most definitely find water. And if there was water we could mask our scents. There were sometimes I wished we had some weapons. Actually I wished all the time. We needed something to defend ourselves for this very reason.

Those creatures were close, but if we ran fast enough we could get to those trees before they even reached the city. But hearing their screeches behind you still could make anyone cringe and think they were right there. That's why you needed to stay calm or you'd make irrational decisions; that could result in death. I didn't fairly like those options.

Feliciano slowing down but I kept pushing him forward. Telling him that we needed to get there or else we'd never see the light of day again.

"Isn't that better?" He asked. This took me by surprise because I'd never heard him talk like this. "Isn't that what you say? That we'd be-better-off dead….." He said between breaths. "I mean why-live in a world- that you're practically already-dead."

"Don't you speak like that!" I almost yelled. "I will not have you throw your life away after all that we've been through. You're the one who says- that we could live in this fucking hell- don't give up on me now…"

"Where are all the people?"

"I don't know Feli, I don't know." Was all I could manage. The forest was nearing and we needed to pick up the pace. Their blood curling screams where coming closer. "Come on Feli, faster."

"But, fratello-" I picked up my speed making Feliciano to do the same. He never wanted to be left behind and I would never let that happen if I knew he'd never follow me.

We rushed into the trees; as fast as we could without running into any. The dead leaves crunched under our feet which made our position a whole lot more obvious. _Come on! There has to be some water, somewhere!_ And there it was. Perfect timing because I knew they were now in the city if not further. _They have our scent!_ It was a small creek, but large and deep enough for us to disappear.

I pushed Feli in first then ran in myself. We sat there waiting. Our hearts pounding from both adrenaline and fear. These creatures had sight but their hearing and sense of smell was better than a dogs. They also were the fastest thing you'd ever seen.

Silence.

Then a screech and they were there. Staring straight at us. _They're animals. No human is left in them. They're gone….._

They were sniffing the air, knowing that we were there. Feliciano and I had our heads almost submerged in water. _Ten…there's ten! What if they find us? We won't be able to escape this time._ They stared at the water with greedy eyes of hunger. It felt like an eternity waiting to see if they'd move. _Leave. Come on leave. Please leave._ I pleaded in my head. And as if they heard me they moved. Starting to turn away from the small creek.

"A-cho!"

_FUCK!_ I slowly turned to Feli. I could see tears in his eyes. I knew he was trying so hard not to sneeze but now everything was over. They knew we were here and we needed to run. They were coming even closer to the creek when one let out a scream that made my eardrums blaze up in pain. _SHIT! _

"We. Need. To. Go." I whispered through my teeth. Feli nodded so slow and frightened. "Go!" I whispered but fiercely. And he did. He ran out of that creek with me behind him.

We ran as fast as we could. But we both knew it was hopeless. _Weapons. We need weapons. But wher-_ "Feli, break off as many branches as you can. And make sure they're long." I said jumping up and snapping a branch. He did as he was told. _I won't die here. I won't let them hurt Feli. I'll make sure he'll come out of this alive._

"What do I do with these?" Feliciano asked. I looked at him.

"Give them to me and stay back." I ordered. I turned back around to find our first customer here. "Come on!" I yelled. They already knew we were here, so what's the point in hiding anymore.

The creature was tall and slender. A female from what I can tell. Her hair was all gone and her skin was a dark purple with big welts. Her face was unrecognizable, no nose, two orbs poking out of her head, her mouth torn off.

She ran at me at full speed. Fear rose up inside me. I couldn't move my feet; all I could do was raise my arms with a tree branch. Waiting for her to come. She hit the edge of the thin branch and it went through. The full force made me fall and she toppled over me. I let out a little yelp and pushed her off as fast as I could.

When I stood up there were two more. I groaned. _Why? Why is this happening?!_ And it happened again, them coming after us, me impaling them. But the more that came the faster I had to be. They go smarter after a while. The last four were the smartest. Dodging my attacks and waited to see if I'd make the first move. Everything became a blur. I don't remember taking down two. Now there were two left.

"Lovino!" A high pitch scream called my name.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And tell me what you think. **

**If I should write more or not.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
